Conventionally, a vehicle has a meter cluster including various meters such as a speed meter and an engine revolution meter. A meter has a meter pointer rotational relative to a meter body for indicating a present speed of the vehicle or a present revolution of an engine of the vehicle. Conventionally, a meter pointer has, for example, a transparent body to conduct therethrough illumination irradiated from a light source equipped in the meter body. In such a conventional meter pointer, illumination is formed substantially in uniform on its surface. It may be further desirable to enable a meter pointer to indicate various information such as a graphic image.